helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Hello! Project Wiki
Welcome to The wiki about Hello! Project and TNX since (Month) (Year) ;June 28, 2011 - Mano Erina Will Perform A Studio Live On “U-LA-LA@7″ :Mano doesn’t usually have many TV performances for her singles but I’m really glad to see that she at least has two so far for this single (the other being her appearance with Kikka) since it gives viewers a chance to check out the song and hopefully buy the single afterwards and since it will be a studio live it should give us a chance to check out the song performance and how the outfit and choreography will look.The performance is scheduled for the day that her single is released so it should be of great help with the sales throughout the first week, and even though I’m not completely sure how popular the show is, any promotion is good promotion since her singles haven’t been doing that well lately (they usually sell around 13,000 ~ 15,000).Hopefully this performance helps with her sales throughout the first week since it is a really good song, but for now I hope fans have their copies reserved since the single will be released soon (tomorrow in Japan).The show is set for 6/29at 7:00 ~ 8:00 ;June 24, 2011 - Takahashi Ai’s Ameba Blog Store Has Her First Item Available :Takahashi Ai’s Ameba Blog store has her first produced item available for sale.I wasn’t expecting anything to be released until after her graduation but her first product is an iPhone 4 cover that was made with the help of Gizmobiles.The design is real simple as well as cute. The front is black with the words “push” where the center button is and the back is white with a strawberry splash in the corner. Unfortunately for the guys, the cover seems more for girls, but if your a guy that doesn’t mean you can’t support Ai and buy one anyways.Also I wanted to mention that this is the only H!P related phone cover I’ve ever seen, I’m not sure if anyone even makes H!P phone covers so I see it as something special since it was created by Ai-chan. ;June 23, 2011 - Kusumi Koharu Will Appear In The Fashion Magazine CanCam :Kusumi Koharu will appear in the August issue of the popular fashion magazine CanCam in a 10 page spread.According to her it was her dream to be a model for the magazine since she was in elementary.the magazine started quite a while ago in 1981 and it usually features 500,000 copies in circulation each month – which is a fairly good indicator that this magazine is really popular and since this is a real fashion magazine instead of the usual idol fashion magazine it’s a great indicator that Koha is becoming a serious fashion model.I’m really happy to see that Koha has become one of the models since she is really talented and a really good model, and if she manages to regularly appear then she would have reached her goal to be a senzoku model (an exclusive CanCam model), which is even better, but for now she has only appeared once which is still pretty amazing. ;June 22, 2011 - Goto Maki To Take A Break From Show Business :According to a letter on her site Goto Maki will take a break from the entertainment business January of next year. Here is a short summary of what the letter says (credit to Sohee from Jplop): In January 2012, she will take a break from showbiz. She wrote a personal letter on her website to her fans about it. Wrote that she’s lived for someone else most of this time (joined H!P to get money for her family etc, and continued singing cause her mom loved it etc etc) and when her mom passed away last year, she started to think a lot. She feels as there’s a big hole inside of her right now and she has no idea of what to do or how to live for herself. Which is why she’ll put her career as “Gomaki” on hold. She also wrote about certain events that will happen before this though. In July her new song will be able for download (via cellphone) and she will take part in a-nation. She’ll also release her first full album this fall and in December she’ll have a solo concert for the first time in about 4 years. More details will be announced in July ;June 16, 2011 - Arihara Kanna Will Be In a Movie Titled “Joshikousei Tokumu Sousakan Nagi & Saya” :Arihara Kanna will be featured in a low budget, straight to DVD movie titled Joshikousei Tokumo Sousakan Nagi & Saya (Eng: Schoolgirl Investigators Nagi & Saya).I didn’t expect to see Kanna in a movie anytime soon but she has already released a PB, two solo DVDs, and been in a play so it seems like this is the most logical next step, and for the most part I am very happy to see that she will be among the main characters of this movie since it will give her a chance to show off her acting skills.As you might notice from the scenes of the movie it is somewhat obvious that they didn’t seem to have that much of a budget but nonetheless Kanna fans will have a great opportunity to see her act in a DVD movie, and even though we don’t really have an idea of what the movie will be about (it seems that it might be a detective style action movie) I look forward to seeing it once it is released. ;June 14, 2011 - Ichii Sayaka Has Divorced Her Husband :According to Tokyograph, Ichii Sayaka has recently divorced her husband Yoshizawa Naoki in May. Here is a quote of the translation: According to the latest issue of “Josei Jishin“, Sayaka was dissatisfied with her husband’s uncooperative attitude in raising their two daughters. She was also said to be frustrated with Yoshizawa when he quit being a guitarist and settled into a period where he had no work. Ichii’s agency admitted that it is true that the couple divorced, but they did not disclose the reason why. ;June 13, 2011 - Ishikawa Rika and Okai Chisato To Appear In a Mini Drama :Starting this July, Ishikawa Rika and Okai Chisato will appear in a mini drama titled Tokusou Shirei! Aichi Police. The news was revealed by a blog entry from what appears to be one of the actors (in other words it’s not officially confirmed yet but it’s most likely true). The episodes will be 4 minutes long each and will feature Chisa as the character called “Mai” while Rika will be her boss. The episodes will air starting 7/4 on Nagoya TV from 18:56 ~ 19:00. ;June 13, 2011 - HANGRY&ANGRY, Yaguchi Mari, and Mano Erina May Be Guests At Japan Festa 2011 :HANGRY&ANGRY, Yaguchi Mari, and Mano Erina will be guests at this year’s Japan Festa 2011 in Bangkok, Thailand. There is no confirmation as to whether they will perform. It seems that only one of the three will appear at Japan Festa although the guest won’t be announced until 6/15. The event will be from 8/27 ~ 28. ;June 9, 2011 Up-Front Girls Official NicoNico Channel Opened :it seems like another nice way to introduce the girls to the people who usually spend their time on this site and check out the channels in it.Their channel has a nice banner of their recent pictures with many colors and pancakes and sweets on the background which is a nice touch to the look of the channel overall, and it features so far 3 videos (more should be uploaded): their latest dance cover of Dance de Bakoon!, Romantic Ukare Mode which they performed during their FC event as well as Akari’s announcement about joining the group.I have to say that I’m happy to see that they aren’t taking the K-pop dance covers too seriously since they seem to start doing H!P dance covers too.I hope that everyone can check the channel! ;May 29, 2011 Official Mano Erina Facebook Page Opened :So far the page has about a dozen images or so, but we should see plenty more once promotion for her single starts, and since she (most likely her manager) seems to uploading plenty of images from her concert we should see some great exclusive images on her page from her many events.part from the rapidly increasing “people like this” counter there are some interesting notes, such as her name in English, Japanese, and Korean. as well as other details about her current events, such as her concert tour and her upcoming single My Days For You.It’s not a normal Facebook page (it’s a musician page, like the one for C-ute) but it is a great sign that H!P and UFA are finally using popular sites to promote their artists, and while there are only two official H!P groups/artists on Facebook I hope we get to see more sometime soon so that fans all over the world can post messages in support of their favorite H!P artist. ;May 28, 2011 - New S/mileage Member Auditions Announced :The requirements are: By 1st of May 2011 a girl who is in middle- or high school. Or in that age (13~18)Must have parental/guardian’s agreement agreement, sign and stamp. The first round will require singing and an interview in Shibuya in June. Tsunku mentioned when S/mileage were formed that the members weren’t final and might change (he just mentioned it again after a fan tweeted a question), so there was always the possibility of the group changing (many fans thought he dropped the idea, but apparently not), The audition age requirements seem to be a bit higher than Momusu’s since the lowest limit is placed at 13 years, instead of Momusu’s 10 years (S/mileage are also looking for members up to 18 years, in contrast to Momusu’s 17 year old limit), which is interesting to see since they might be looking for members on the same age group as the current members (the current age range for members is 16 years (Wada) – 14 years (Ogawa) so the range is close).Another difference to the Momusu audition is that the auditions will happen in about a week (Momusu’s will be about two weeks after but there was a notice a month ago), which doesn’t give much time for many people to practice and it seems that this way is a better way since we can find out if someone is naturally talented.It will be very interesting to see what type of girls show up to the audition since this seems like it will be the first audition for an H!P group that isn’t Momusu (in recent years), and since S/mileage is slowly growing as a group there might be a bigger selection of girls auditioning. The auditions will take place on 6/4 ~ 5 from 11:00 ~17:00 ;May 27, 2011 - Mano Erina’s 3rd Solo DVD Titled “From Days” :Mano Erina’s 3rd solo DVD’s title has been announced to be From Days.I have to say that I really like how the title sounds since it fits the theme of her single perfectly and it’s nice to see that they are keeping the track on the same setting and theme, so hopefully this means that we’ll see some more mature-looking Mano in the DVD for everyone to enjoy.Even though Mano doesn’t have as many fans as other H!P groups, I’m really excited to see what kind of release.The release date is set for 6/22. ;May 21, 2011 - Yaguchi Mari Is Getting Married :According to Sports Nippon, Yaguchi Mari and her boyfriend Nakamura Masaya will be registering for marriage tomorrow. There were some rumors back in December that Yaguchi was going to get married to her boyfriend Nakamura (that she quickly dismissed saying that the plans weren’t finalized) but they made it official today, which is great news since we finally get a confirmation and we can celebrate another marriage. They will register for marriage tomorrow, May 22. ;May 18, 2011 - Ichii Sayaka Will Be In A Movie Titled “Ashita ni Kakeru Ai” :Ichii Sayaka will be in a movie titled Ashita ni Kakeru Ai (Eng: Love Over Troubled Water)While the summary of the movie is given in the article I can’t understand much of it, but it seems that there are quite a lot of extras and the movie will feature a theme having to do with China and Japan since it will be set in Beijing and it will be released both in China and Japan at the same time. Even though I didn’t understand the plot of the movie I am glad to see that Ichii is appearing in more and more dramas and movies since that means we might see her in many more releases in the following months, but for now this movie seems to have an interesting theme that many people will like. Hopefully we get a preview of some sort before the movie is released, although it seems that for now we might have to wait quite some time since the movie will be released in about a year. The movie will be released in Spring 2012. ;May 16, 2011 - Suzuki Airi’s 7th PB Titled “OASIS” :The title for Suzuki Airi’s 7th PB has been revealed to be OASIS. I was surprised when I saw what the title for her new PB would be since most of the recent PBs have some kind of relation to their name or a cute title, but instead of that we get a somewhat tropical title of OASIS, which most likely means that we can expect to see plenty of bikini pictures as well as a more tropical setting. Apart from the tropical setting there doesn’t seem to be much of a hint as to what the PB will contain, but we will most likely find out how it relates once the cover for the PB and a few previews have been released. Airi has never disappointed with a PB release so I am excited to find out what kind of themes we can expect to see from the new PB as well as what kind of outfits and bikinis she will wear, so hopefully we get a chance to see a few previews in the next few weeks.For now I hope that fans have already reserved their copy of the PB so that they are among the first to receive it once it is released since it seems like this PB will be a great release. The release date is set for 6/23. ;May 8, 2011 - Morning Musume 10th Generation Auditions Announced :The 10th generation auditions for Morning Musume titled Morning Musume 10ki Member ~Genki Jirushi~ Audition has been announced.The official website opened for the audition has some information about the qualifications necessary to enter the audition, and it seems that they are looking to add 2 girls from 10 to 17 years old into the group, just like the requirements for the previous audition, and the description sais something between the lines of “looking for girls with positive personalities and confidence to boost Japan’s mood”. ;May 7, 2011 - Hangry & Angry To Appear At Japan Expo 2011 In Paris :Hangry & Angry will appear in this year’s Japan Expo 2011 in Paris. The news was revealed on the site of the expo. After the (so far unconfirmed) announcement about them going to Singapore at the end of July I didn’t expect to hear about them so soon since the group has been inactive for quite some time, and even though that may be the case I am glad to see that the group will go to the same event that Momusu attended last year since fans from Paris can enjoy yet another UFA group. This is an open Wiki that anyone can edit. Accurate and helpful information is always welcome so feel free to add to or extend anything you see. Changes are monitored by other users and all edits can be reversed with a couple clicks. To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the tutorial. * Check out Help:Starting this wiki if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. Regular Wikipedia entries do not contain links to song and album titles, but as this is a music and media focused site please mark all songs, singles, albums, genres, soundtrack appearances, and so forth as links. If a band (such as D'espairs Ray and Due le Quartz) has an alternate spelling, please make a redirect page for the alternate one. How to use redirects can be found here. More editing notes and tutorial links can be found on the Help page. This Wiki uses Japanese Kanji on many pages. If you see a bunch of question marks in a row on a line of text, you do not have Kanji fonts. However, most modern operating systems (Windows XP, OS X, Linux) have many languages and fonts built in, and it's just a matter of enabling them somewhere in the "Language" section of the control panel. Consult your operating system help guide for more instructions or check out Using Japanese language on your computer. ;July 01, 2011 Coming Soon *Kaneko Rie (14th) ;July 03, 2011 Coming Soon *Sudou Maasa (19th) ;July 07, 2011 Coming Soon *Ikuta Erina (14th) thumb|280px|right|S/mileage - Uchouten LOVE Radio Preview *S/mileage - Uchouten LOVE *Release Date: August 6, 2011 thumb|280px|right *Buono!- Ntasu Dakara *Release Date: July 20, 2011 thumb|280px|right|Morning Musume - Only You *Morning Musume - Only You *Release Date: June 15, 2011 *Berryz Koubou's Heroine ni Narou ka! single was released March 2, 2011 as Regular Edition, LE A and LE B. *Berryz Koubou's Ai no Dangan! single will be released June 8, 2011 as Regular Edition. *Morning Musume's Maji Desu ka Ska! single will be released April 6, 2011 in Regular Edition, LE A, LE B, LE C, and LE D. *Morning Musume's Only You single will be released June 15, 2011 in Regular Editin. * ...that Kominato Miwa of T&C Bomber was apart of the SharanQ audition where Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume began, but dropped out to give birth to her second child. * ...that Nakayama Nana is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in Johnny's Jimusho. * ...that Natsuyaki Miyabi is the only Hello! Project member to have a relative in AKB48. * ...that Arai Manami is the first Hello! Project member to be born after the debut of Heike Michiyo and Morning Musume. * ...that Iida Kaori, Tsuji Nozomi and Yaguchi Mari are the only Up-Front Agency members to get married. * ...that Hirano Tomomi is the newest member to join Hello! Project at the age of 25 which mean she is the eldest in H!P. * ...that Aiko is the youngest person to join Hello! Project and the first Hello! Project member to be born after the Hello! Project name was established. * ...that there are only two pairs of relatives in H!P. Coincedentally, in both cases the older relative is a member of C-ute and the younger relative is a member of Hello! Pro Egg. * ...that the year 2009 had the most graduations in the history of H!P (27). * ...that Takahashi Ai became the second Morning Musume member to be at least 24 years old and the first to reach that age while in the group (original member Nakazawa Yuuko was 24 when the group was formed). * ...that Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa are the longest serving leader and sub-leader of Morning Musume. * ...that Takahashi Ai and Niigaki Risa have the longest tenures as members of the group, and they have participated in the most number of Morning Musume singles, with 35 (Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa o Honki de Negatsu Terun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai). * ...that Michishige Sayumi and Tanaka Reina are the third longest tenure of any member in Morning Musume * ...that Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon are the first members of Morning Musume to be born after the groups formation. * ...that the year 2010 had the most graduations in the history of Morning Musume (3). * ...that Mitsui Aika was the youngest member in Morning Musume for 4 years, and the rest of the members for 2 years. * ...that Yoshizawa Hitomi was the only member that dressed up as a tomboy, in some single, until her 17th single. * ...that Yaguchi Mari was the smallest Morning Musume member at only 145 cm (4 ft. 9 in.) and 39 kg (86 lbs.). * ...that Yaguchi Mari is the third member from Up-Front Agency to get married. * ...that only 2 current Hello! Project members share the last name that are not siblings. C-ute member Suzuki Airi and Morning Musume member Suzuki Kanon. * ... that 2 of the 3 former members of C-ute have become Models after leaving. * ...that C-ute is the first group in Japan to Broadcast a concert live on Youtube. * ...that everyone in the group MilkyWay is/was a Soloist. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse